Seeing You
by Chunblossom
Summary: She saw him practically every day…Four times a day to be exact. No…she was not a stalker…just very, and coincidentally, lucky when it came to him. Each time she would see him she could feel her heart just beat a bit faster. Her cheeks grow a bit warmer.


I do not own Naruto

**Seeing You**

She saw him practically every day…Four times a day to be exact. No…she was not a stalker…just very, and coincidentally, lucky when it came to him. Each time she would see him she could feel her heart just beat a bit faster. Her cheeks grow a bit warmer. She remembered the first time she saw him…noticed him…

_It was almost three years ago…the very starting of her freshman year at the elite Konoha Private High. Parents and children were gathered in the spacious dining area mingling amongst one another as Hinata stood to the side. Her father was nowhere to be seen…or found for this matter…he was somewhere in the U.S trying to secure business deals. She was not entirely alone either. Her cousin, Neji, who was a sophomore, was somewhere…probably in his dorm room. _

"_Call me when you need me to help move things into your dorm." _

_That was all he said as he left her at the entrance of the dining hall. _

"_Attention to all upcoming freshmen…"_

_The speaker was going through procedures to everybody…class schedules… uniform etiquette… curfew… meal times and finally the word soccer came into play._

_That one word was like the match that started the fuse on a firework._

_Once the word soccer was mentioned all the teenage boys started talking excitedly about being on the varsity team…soccer was a very big deal at Konoha High School._

"_Just watch; I'll be the best soccer player this school has to offer!" yelled a voice that flew above the rest. _

_There he was…hands tucked smartly into his black dress pants with his shirt un-tucked and sleeves rolled up past his elbow. A fox like smirk appeared on his face as he opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes that could put the sky and ocean to shame. Naruto Uzumaki was his name. _

She couldn't remember the first time she started liking him…maybe during her freshman year of gym class when he excelled at sports unlike any other. Or maybe in geometry class when one time she looked behind her from her desk and saw that he was looking closely at his lesson before looking up towards her and giving her his fox like smirk. That made her lightheaded for the rest of the day. It could have also been that one time in biology class when the entire class was out by the lake collecting samples.

_Hinata was carefully walking on the slippery stones trying to get a sample of the lake plants her teacher had requested from her. Slowly she walked across the steps not wanting to get her school uniform wet…nor did she want to fall into the freezing cold water… With her feet planted firmly on the wet stones Hinata leaned forward, crouched down and arm outstretched, trying to take hold of the teasing plant that decided to grow safely away from human reaches. Her fingers slightly brushed hold of the plant before she felt herself starting to lose balance and tipping forward. Her feet tried to catch herself but, however, the slippery stones were against her. Eyes shut tightly as she waited for the impact into the icy water. _

_The fall never came though…_

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she looked towards him… His hand around hers…grasping it firmly._

"_Close one," Naruto joked as he gave her a big huge wide smile while pulling her safely back._

Her eyes suddenly focused back to the present when she heard a yell. Eyes quickly shifting toward the soccer field she saw him. Wearing the soccer practice uniform that consisted of a plain white shirt with the Konoha emblem stitched in a dark navy blue along with a pair of black shorts was him.

She could see how hard he worked in just that short early morning practice. With his shirt covered in sweat and sticking to his upper body like a second skin she could see from the far distance the outline of his abs. The muscle's in his legs as he would run to get the ball…

Oh how it was a sin for her dorm to be located just in front of the practice field…or was it a blessing? With a quick shake of her head she walked past the bleachers and to her destination…the dining hall for breakfast.

"What took you so long to get to breakfast, Hinata?" asked Tenten as Hinata sat down in front of her roommate.

"N..Nothing…"

"You sure it wasn't nothing?

"…Yes…Just enjoying the morning v..view.."

The second time she saw him that day…was English at 8:30a.m.

He would walk into the room with his spiky golden hair just a bit wet from showering…the school blazer slung over his shoulder and the first three buttons of his shirt daringly left unattended…Oh how the other girls swooned when they saw this. Today his shirt sleeves were rolled past his elbows showing off his golden tan kissed skin and muscles straining against the white shirt fabric…almost threatening to break lose. There was one thing she liked overall that he would do to his school uniform….his black school tie would hang loosely around his neck…almost as if daring a girl to pull him by it.

"Naruto…get in dress code appliance or I will be having a talk with Guy about you," Kakashi would always say with a book in front of his face before class would start.

"I would if you didn't threaten to give me detention if I'm late…not my fault Guy likes to make us run around the school about a hundred times while giving us a speech about youth," Naruto would always mutter jokingly as he would quickly straightened his tie and struggled a bit to get his black blazer on for his shoulders were a bit too broad. _Is it legal for a guy to look so good in a school standardize uniform?_

"Now class we shall begin our day with the study of a great piece of classic literature," Kakashi announced as he shut his book with a snap revealing the navy blue and black scarf that partly covered his face, "Unfortunately I could not get Icha Icha Paradise novels onto the Dean's list of approval yet for classic literature reading…"

Cursive handwriting flowed across the paper as she took notes and sparingly glanced at Naruto who sat on her left side. He was silently doodling on a piece of paper not listening to Kakashi. It was moments like this she would soak up his presence.

She knew bits and pieces of interesting information about him that he once shared with her when Kakashi had paired them up for a group project.

"_One day I hope to be the world's greatest soccer player like my dad," said Naruto as she was filling out the information sheet for the project._

"_Your dad… pl...played soccer?"_

"_The one and only Yellow Flash of Konoha," Naruto replied with a big huge smile._

…

"_You know…sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough…Truthfully sometimes I think I'm a failure at soccer," Naruto sighed as he looked down at his notes._

"_I…I..I think you're..re…really good at s..soccer…I be…be..believe in….you…," Hinata had said the last part in the softest whisper while blushing into a cherry hue._

"_Do you really mean that?"_

_Hinata just nodded her head quickly…unsure of herself to speak._

"_Thanks Hinata, you're really a great person…are you ok though? Your face is all red…Are you getting sick?"_

…

"_I wish this school served ramen…I'll let you in on a secret…during the weekend, when we can have off campus meals, I spend my whole day eating at Ichiraku's Ramen…have you ever tried it?"_

…

"_Hehehehe…I see you found Gama-Chan…please don't tell anybody about him, Hinata, if my teammates found out about Gama-Chan they'll never let me live it down!"_

…

"_You're a great friend. I'm glad we go paired up."_

…

After that project every now and then Naruto would send a smile her way or a polite greeting…once in awhile a polite chat that consisted of a daily assignment or how soccer was doing. She wished for more though.

The third encounter of the day with him was chemistry…he sat behind her instead of beside her…and every second was a bit nerve wracking.

Every now and then she worried about what she looked liked from behind. Did she fidget too much? Was her underwear peaking over her skirt? Was her hair greasy? Was her posture horrible? Was her blazer and blouse riding up whenever she moved?

However, he never said anything about the things she worried about.

Mostly he talked with Lee, a teammate, or Iruka about blowing things up.

…

"_That Sasuke is annoying…"_

…

"_Why don't we blow up something…"_

…

"_What happens when you blow up ramen?"_

…

"_Guy is really killing us with all the youth."_

"_Naruto! Youth is what keeps the whole system in play! Believe in Guy!"_

…

"_I don't think we can make a ramen bomb…"_

"_Why not? It's not like we are wasting Ichiraku's Ramen…"_

…

Every time in chemistry Hinata couldn't help but laugh as she would hear Naruto's funny antics. Every day was the same…yet different somehow.

The fourth encounter was the shortest of them all.

Dinner Time

As soon as Naruto would put down his tray of food he would be ambushed by a third of the population which consisted of all girls…his fan club. Every weeknight he would be surrounded and out of sight of her eyes. Thus leaving her to only sigh and pick at whatever was on the menu that night as she listened to her roommate talk and every once in awhile join in a conversation with people she knew that lived in her hall.

…

"Leather heels slapped against the walkway as she walked outside from the math building. It was already 6:30p.m and the pathway lights were shining brightly.

'_Who knew a trigonometry problem could take so long to go over…I think I better just go back to my dorm…dinner is halfway over…and all the good stuff is already taken…I'll just make a sandwich…I wonder if Tenten used all the peanut butter already…'_

Books gathered in her arms as she walked down the pathway to the girl's dorm. The only sound that could be heard was the crunching of leaves that had fallen and her own breath.

'_Why does the dorm have to be the farthest away from the math department? Like I said earlier…a sin or a blessing…I wasn't able to see Naruto at dinner. Oh well…there is always Monday…considering he goes out to eat on the weekends. I wonder what he is ea…'_

Before she could finish her thought something suddenly collided into the tree next to her causing her to drop all the books in a scattered mess and utter a small scream in fright. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as her legs were frozen in place. _'Why am I not running? I should be running right now…'_

"Oiii I'm sorry about tha-…Hinata?" called out a figure dressed in a soccer uniform suddenly ran up to her.

"N..Na..Naruto."

Naruto suddenly stopped as he looked at Hinata…his blue eyes widening a bit.

"Are you ok Hinata? I didn't mean for the soccer ball to get that close…I thought nobody was outside," Naruto said after a slight pause.

"I'm….I'm o..okay…Just a bit…sur…surprised."

"You sure you are okay?" Naruto asked as he walked a bit closer to Hinata and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She shivered lightly from his warm touch hoping that his hand wouldn't move away. His hand was held her shoulder lightly...almost as if barely touching the material of her jacket...how she wished he could just let it rest upon her shoulder.

"Yes…Wh…what were…what were you doing out here so late?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Naruto chuckled a bit before answering, "I was just practicing some soccer moves…I didn't want to stay in the cafeteria."

"I had some trig…to go over….Why d…didn't you want to st..stay in the cafeteria?"

"I know you like math, Hinata, but you shouldn't work overtime on it. You should go out and have some fun," Naruto replied as he bent down to pick up the papers that were on the ground, "I don't like being around the cafeteria table…it gets a bit crowded…if you know what I mean."

She slowly crouched to the ground as she gathered her books together missing the warmth of his hand… _'He remembers…'_

…

"_What is your favorite class, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he pulled a couple of books down from the shelf for the project. _

"_Either E..english…or math."_

_"Really? I wish math and I could see eye to eye...sometimes I just don't understand it at all..."_

_"If...If you want...I could hel...help you with it..."_

_"You really mean it, Hinata? That would be so awesome...I really need help on that...whats that graph that looks like a wave?"_

…

"Here you go, Hinata, sorry about earlier," Naruto said as he held the books out for me.

"Don't worry about it…it was an ac..accident…"

Her hands reached towards the books and grabbed them…but not before touching his calloused warm hands. She didn't move her hands…neither did he.

"You know…when I first met you," Naruto said breaking the silence while looking at their hands, "I thought you were a bit weird…kind of like the shy dark girl."

She felt her heart suddenly plunge downwards as she heard his words. Her eyes widened a bit and blinked trying to believe what he said.

"However…I finally realized…," Naruto started to say while looking away shyly…, "I like girls like you."

So my first Naruto Fic...I was thinking about continuing on from Naruto's sentence but I just couldn't pull myself to do it.

I wanted Hinata to know a bit of info about Naruto...instead of jumping into love...Hence the reason for the flashbacks...Hopefully I didn't move too fast in this story...

The colors of the school I decided to be a dark navy blue and black from Naruto's headband...and white because I think most private high schools make people wear a white shirt...not entirely sure on that scenario...and also because I like the colors.

Yes, I made Kakashi an English teacher...and the first thing I could think of was making him try to get Icha Icha Paradise novels into the classic literature reading list...however the dean has not yet allowed him to make it official.


End file.
